Primera nevada y conejos de nieve
by steff.acosta.1
Summary: Matsuoka Gou jamás olvidaría los sentimientos que le produjeron recibir la primera nevada con Makoto y el conejo de nieve de su hermano Rin. Ambos tesoros ocuparían, sin duda alguna, un espacio único e irremplazable en sus memorias. Pareja: MakoGou... y algo de complejo de hermano por parte de Rin :')
1. Primera nevada

**Primera nevada **

Era el último día de clases en la Preparatoria Iwatobi antes de que las vacaciones de invierno comenzaran. Mirando distraída por la ventana se encontraba una chica pelirroja, con la mano apoyada en el pupitre y observando cómo el cielo blanco y frío parecía resistirse a la primera nevada.

Tres filas hacia la derecha Hazuki Nagisa tocó levemente el hombro de su compañero Ryugazaki Rei, y luego dirigió su dedo en dirección a Matsuoka Gou.

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Gou-chan, Rei-chan? Hoy parece muy distraída.- el rostro preocupado de Nagisa se transformó en un puchero.

-No deberías meterte en los asuntos de otros. Además, debe ser porque ya casi es Navidad y seguramente Gou-chan…

¿Seguramente Gou-chan…?.- Nagisa se inclinó hacia Rei, conteniendo la emoción.

-Estás muy cerca, Nagisa-kun.- luego de empujarle la cabeza con una mano, Rei se ajustó las gafas y habló componiendo un tono más serio.

-Pues… ¿es que acaso no lo sabes, Nagisa-kun? Si está pensando en la Navidad entonces seguro que está preocupada por "su persona especial".- al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras Nagisa dio un brinco en su asiento.

-¡Eso debe ser! ¡Gou-chan debe tener un novio ¿verdad?! Iré a preguntarle y entonces…

-Entonces nada, tú te quedas aquí.- antes de que pudiera marcharse, Rei tiró del cuello de la camisa de Nagisa para hacerlo volver.- ¿No te lo dije antes? Eso no nos incumbe a nosotros.- parecía molesto.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí, Gou es nuestra mánager, es hermana de Rin, es nuestra compañera de clases y sobre todo…- Nagisa tomó aire después de soltar todo eso sin que se le trabara la lengua.

-¿Sobre todo qué?.- Rei le devolvió una mirada cansada.

-Nuestra amiga.-era verdad, después de todo el tiempo compartido durante las prácticas, en el campamento de verano y en las regionales, Gou se había unido al círculos de freaks del club de natación, de eso no quedaba duda alguna.

-Vamos a esperar a que ella nos lo cuente ¿de acuerdo? No puedes presionar a una mujer para que te diga sus secretos ¿es que acaso no lo sabes? Esas son las bases de la psicología femenina.- Rei se cruzó de brazos, triunfante.

-¿Y de repente ya eres un experto en mujeres? No me hagas reír, Rei-chan. Tú seguro leíste una revista de mujeres y crees que ya puedes con "la teoría". Pero yo, yo vivo rodeado de hermanas mayores desde que nací, lo sé todo, todo sobre ellas, y por si aquello no contara he estado rodeado hasta de chicos con nombres de mujer.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Nagisa-kun!.- en aquel momento todos les prestaron atención.

-Dejen de ser tan ruidosos allí atrás.- dijo el profesor, mientras terminaba de asignar los deberes para el invierno.- Y recuerden que aunque sean vacaciones no deben descuidar sus estudios, el trimestre aún no termina.- Gou se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas como para salir de su ensoñación. El timbre marcaba el final de aquella clase. Al pasar por el lado de sus compañeros Nagisa le habló.

-Gou-chan ¿tienes planes para Navidad con alguna persona especial?

-¡Nagisa-kun, eso fue muy directo!.- Rei se puso de pie de un salto e intentó detenerle pero era muy tarde.

-¿Planes en Navidad? Hum… pues aún no hay nada claro pero es probable que sí ¿Y ustedes?.- por lo menos Gou ni se enteraba.

-¡Ah! Pues tal vez esté en casa como siempre con mi familia ¿Y tú Rei-chan?.- el interpelado se acomodó las gafas y respondió de inmediato.

-Mi hermano viene del extranjero, así que mis padres harán una cena familiar.- lo dijo hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

-Ya veo, espero que se la pasen muy bien. Bueno chicos, justo ahora tengo que ir a mi taller de Caligrafía, así que los veo más tarde afuera de la escuela para ir a Samezuka.

-Es verdad, Gou-chan incluso se molestó por organizar una práctica con los de Samezuka ahora que no podemos usar la piscina de Iwatobi por el frío del invierno.- Nagisa sonrió y abrazó a Gou.

-Sí, bueno, es que ahora que mi hermano es el capitán es mucho más fácil agendar nuestras prácticas allá.

Al final de las clases de aquel frío día de invierno, apoyado sobre el gran pilar de la entrada, se encontraba Tachibana Makoto. Envuelto en una bufanda gruesa y cálida, recibió a Gou con una sonrisa aún más cálida. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-Makoto-senpai, ya estás aquí.

-Sí, los demás están entregando sus tareas, pero no tardarán. Muchas gracias por organizar el encuentro de hoy con Samezuka. Ese debería ser mi trabajo porque soy el capitán.- casi sin pensarlo, Makoto puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Gou y le acarició el cabello rojizo.

-No es nada, Makoto-senpai. Como les dije a los demás, ahora que onii-chan es el capitán todo es más fácil.- cuando alzó la mirada, Makoto se topó con sus brillantes ojos carmesí y su corazón se violentó por un segundo.

-¿Makoto-senpai? ¿Estás bien? Tus orejas parecen un poco rojas y...- casi sin pensarlo, Gou se había puesto de puntillas y había alcanzado la oreja derecha de Makoto. La súbita cercanía de sus cuerpos y el contacto de las suaves manos de Gou contra su oreja provocaron en Makoto que el rubor le ascendiera hasta la frente.

-¡E-ESTOY BIEN!.- sin querer había respondido en un tono demasiado elevado y Gou reaccionó soltando su oreja y alejándose de inmediato.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, debe ser por el frío, perdón por asustarte, Gou-chan.- Makoto movió repetidamente sus manos frente a sí mismo como intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja, pero sólo estaba pensando en una manera de apaciguar el calor de su rostro.

-Pero pareces realmente abrigado, me pregunto si no tendrás una fiebre o si estás por resfriarte. De ser así sería un problema realizar la práctica de hoy.

-Estoy bien, Gou-chan, de verdad.-Makoto había vuelto a ser el mismo y le mostró una sonrisa amable.

Gou sostenía con fuerza una carpeta roja entre sus brazos y Makoto estaba a punto de preguntarle si dentro estaba el programa de ese día cuando el resto del equipo llegó y todos partieron hacia Samezuka.

-Dense prisa, el agua nos está esperando.- Haruka Nanase había dejado a todos detrás desde hace un buen rato en su afán por entrar lo antes posible a una piscina.

-Haru-chan, no seas tan impaciente, tenemos las piernas congeladas con este frío ¿qué no ves?.- Nagisa intentaba llevar el paso de Haruka pero una zancada suya eran tres del resto, a pesar de que sin contar a Nagisa y Gou, tanto Rei como Makoto tenían piernas largas.

-Eres lento, Nagisa.- Haruka no disminuyó el ritmo ni siquiera cuando Rei también comenzó a protestar.

-Espera un poco, Haru. No podemos caminar tan rápido como tú.- Makoto intentó suavizar lo tenso del ambiente y todos se calmaron. Gou sonrió. Ella sabía que Makoto Tachibana era la clase de persona que tranquilizaba los corazones de la gente. De no haber sido por él ella no creía posible controlar a los chicos del equipo en momentos en los que Haruka se ponía extremadamente irracional respecto al agua y cuando surgían las constantes discusiones de Nagisa y Rei.

Al llegar al instituto de Rin Matsuoka, Haruka pasó de largo y corrió hacia la piscina.

-Espera, idiota ¿ni siquiera vas a saludarme? ¡Sólo te importa el agua!.- sin esperar por el resto de los Iwatobi , Rin corrió detrás de Haru. Rei y Nagisa le siguieron detrás para unirse a la persecución.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera, onii-chan! Antes de la práctica yo quería…- en un intento por alcanzar a los demás, Gou tropezó con una piedra y el montón de papales que sostenía con fuerza entre los brazos salió volando por todos lados.

-¡Kou-chan! ¡Cuidado!.- justo cuando pensó que iba a caer, un brazo fuerte la sostuvo por la cintura en el acto y sintió su cabeza ser protegida por una mano fuerte contra un pecho duro y más o menos desconocido, al menos al tacto.

-Makoto-senpai.- la calidez de su pecho a través del jersey de la escuela la desconcertó un poco.

-¡EJEEEEEEEEEEEEM! Me voy por un momento y ustedes ya están en plan romántico ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que haces abrazando a mi hermana, Tachibana Makoto?.- tanto Gou como Makoto giraron inmediatamente la cabeza en dirección al exasperado rostro de Rin.

-¿Y bieeeeeeeeen? ¿Interrumpimos algo? Siento que acabo de arruinar una romántica atmósfera.- Nagisa soltó de repente y ambos dieron un respingo.

-Sin duda era una escena hermosa e invernal.- Rei respondió tan serio que todos, a excepción de Rin, se echaron a reír. Makoto rió más bien por el nerviosismo que por la gracia que provocaba Rei. Rin miró a Gou, un poco herido.

-No es lo que parece onii-chan, es que me tropecé y Makoto-senpai sólo estaba…

-¿Entonces por qué te sigue sosteniendo como si nosotros no estuviéramos aquí?.- gruñó su hermano; en aquel momento Makoto cayó en la cuenta y se separó de golpe.

-Lo siento, Kou-chan.- sentía el calor abrazar sus mejillas otra vez.

-No seas tan duro, Rin. Makoto está acostumbrado a cuidar así de las personas.- Haru los había alcanzado y miró al pelirrojo con severidad.

-Pero le estaba sosteniendo la cintura a MI hermana y eso…

-¿Y eso qué? A Ran y Ren los lleva así de un lado a otro, es normal para Makoto. Además te ves un poco ridículo jugando al hermano mayor celoso justo aquí. Volvimos porque estaban retrasados ¿no? Volvamos dentro de una vez, me quiero desnudar ya.- Haru miró de reojo a Makoto mientras echaba a andar y le sonrió. Makoto se quedó congelado por un momento, como si su amigo hubiera visto a través de él ¿Aquella era una sonrisa de complicidad? Haru le restó importancia al asunto y se encaminó hacia el interior de Samezuka.

-¡Oye, Haru! Yo no estoy celoso, lo que dije fue algo perfectamente normal, si tuvieras una hermana menor…

-Pero no la tengo, así que cállate, y si tienes algún problema lo arreglamos en la piscina.- el resto seguía la discusión desde atrás cuando…

-Gou-chan ¿Qué es esto?.- Nagisa había cogido los papeles que salieron volando hace un momento y Gou se avergonzó.

-¡Ah! Eso, pues… en realidad hoy en mi taller de caligrafía…

Cuando el resto alcanzó a Haru y Rin, Nagisa estaba casi colgado del cuello de Gou mientras lloraba como un bebé.

-¡GOUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAN! ¡Te quierooooooo!.- Rin apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Nagisa? Suelta a mi hermana en este instante.

-Es que Rin-chan, Gou-chan escribió nuestros nombres en este papel tan fino en su clase de caligrafía, el de cada uno de nosotros. Dijo que el tema de hoy era "las personas que son importantes para mí", así que todos nosotros somos importantes para Gou-chan ¿no es verdad?.- ella bajó la vista a sus pies.

-Sí, bueno… no es mucho pero…

-¿Es nuestro regalo de Navidad?.- Haru ya había cogido el suyo y lo examinó con cuidado.- ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? Al final de su nombre escrito en kanji había un pequeño dibujo.- No me digas… ¿es un delfín?.- ella sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, no soy tan habilidosa como Haruka-senpai para eso de dibujar pero…

-Eso no importa, me gusta. Me gustan los delfines aunque prefiero las caballas, y me gusta tu caligrafía, muchas gracias.- todos se quedaron de piedra. Haru, que no era para nada honesto con sus sentimientos y casi no mostraba una sonrisa, le había dedicado a Gou una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No es nada.- saliendo del trance, Gou le tendió el resto de sus nombres a los demás.

-El mío tiene una mariposa ¡ESTO SÍ QUE ES HERMOSO!.- Rei parecía realmente complacido.

-El mío tiene un tiburón. Gracias, Gou.- Rin acarició la cabeza de su hermana con afecto y le sonrió con sinceridad mostrando sus dientes blancos y afilados. Gou, que no estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano le prodigara mucho afecto, bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

-El mío tiene un pingüino. Muchas gracias Gou-chan, es muy lindo.-Nagisa se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces depositó un beso en su mejilla. Ella se sorprendió.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, Nagisa.- Rin había mostrado sus colmillos, cogió a Nagisa bajo el hombro con un solo brazo como si fuera un saco de arroz y lo arrastró al filo de la piscina para arrojarlo.

-¡Sólo se lo estaba agradeciendo, eres un celoso! ¡Seguro que tienes complejo de hermano ¿verdad, Rin-chan?!.- hubiera sido mejor que aquellas palabras jamás hubieran salido de la boca del rubio, pues le costó ser arrojado a la piscina con todo y su ropa del colegio.

-No es justo, Rin. A Nagisa lo arrojas a la piscina incluso así pero a mí me dices que todavía no puedo entrar. Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca.- Haru guardó su nombre dentro de la mochila y se desnudó en frente de todos. Ya nadie se alarmaba porque sabían que debajo de su pantalón llevaba su traje de baño.

-Ya es hora de que se preparen, Makoto-senpai ¿Makoto senpai?.- Gou se acercó a Makoto, quien seguía contemplando su obsequio con una cara muy seria. Luego pareció volver a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Lo siento, les diré que se reúnan ahora.- Gou miró a su senpai con preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Es que… estaba pensando que eras realmente buena en esto, me gustó mucho tu dibujo también, es una orca ¿verdad?.- ella sonrió pero luego bajó la mirada.

-Ya sé que es muy infantil.- Makoto soltó una risa baja que por alguna razón erizó el vello de la nuca de la chica.

-No, yo creo que es un regalo muy hermoso. Lo atesoraré con afecto.- iba a acariciarle la cabeza pero se detuvo a medio camino y se dio la vuelta.- Bueno… pues empecemos la práctica.

Gou se preguntó por qué se había detenido aquella vez ¿Era porque tenía miedo de que Rin lo arrojara a la piscina como a Nagisa? ¿Era porque ya había sido atrapado en una situación incómoda hace unos momentos fuera de Samezuka? Al recordarlo, Gou sintió algo cálido e inexplicable en el corazón.

Momotaro, Nitori y Sousuke se unieron al poco tiempo y la práctica comenzó. Al final habían quedado empatados y ambos equipos prometieron no perder en el próximo encuentro. Gou esperaba por los chicos fuera de los vestidores para volver a la estación cuando…

-¡Gou-chan! ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Momotaro Mikoshiba, el hermano menor de Seijuurou, nos conocimos en el evento de apertura del nuevo club de natación Iwatobi ¿lo recuerdas? Mi proverbio favorito es "camarón que se duerme" y cuando me baño lo primero que me lavo es…

-Bueno, suficiente. No flirtees con mi hermana tú también. Hoy cómo me han reventado el hígado todos ustedes.- el rostro molesto de Rin se compuso un poco cuando Sousuke le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Tú también deberías calmarte un poco, Rin, es inusual verte tan preocupado por Gou.- Sousuke, un chico fornido de ojos aguamarina y recién llegado a Samezuka le sonrió amablemente a Gou. No habían podido hablar mucho desde que comenzaron la práctica así que luego de que Rin se llevara al pequeño Mikoshiba a rastras él tomó asiento a su lado y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Cómo has estado, Gou?.- ella sonrió. La persona frente a ella había cambiado. Casi podía recordar la sonrisa traviesa de Sousuke diez años atrás.

-He estado bien ¿Y tú, Sousuke-kun? No te he felicitado apropiadamente por haber conseguido tu promoción, porque te han reclutado ¿no? ¡Muchas felicidades!.- Gou le sonrió de oreja a oreja y él pasó una larga mano por la mejilla de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, Gou.- Sousuke la contempló como si fuera una pintura.

-Ya eres toda una mujer ¿eh, pequeña Gou?.- lo dijo sin pensar pero no se avergonzó. Por alguna razón él no tenía miedo de decirle lo que pensaba realmente.

-¿Eso crees? Bueno, han pasado diez años ¿no? Tú definitivamente has cambiado un montón. Ya tienes el cuerpo de todo un nadador olímpico. Cuando te vi en el relevo de Iwatobi de verdad me sorprendiste, tus músculos son tan perfectos que…- se detuvo a mitad del discurso porque Sousuke se echó a reír, un poco avergonzado por primera vez.

-¿Es así? Vaya, Gou ¿siempre eres tan abierta?

-No, n-no es eso, lo que quería decir era… ammm…- desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos, completamente arrepentida de haberse exaltado así nada más.

-Pero eso realmente es muy encantador. Lo digo en serio.- cuando ella alzó la mirada, Sousuke estaba en frente de Gou. De pie era tan alto que ella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verle bien.

-Sousuke… kun…

-¡Arrgg! No soy muy bueno para estas cosas pero… verás, en Nochebuena yo estaré con mis padres en Tokio y no podré volver hasta después de Año Nuevo pero hay algo que quería darte antes de marchar.- sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña con un moño rosa y se lo tendió a Gou.

-¡¿Eh?! Esto es…

-Un regalo de Navidad adelantado. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ni hablamos nada pero por favor acéptalo.- Sousuke apoyó una rodilla en suelo mientras lo decía, para estar a la altura de Gou. Aquello podía ser fácilmente confundido con una petición de matrimonio, pensó Gou. Agradeció que nadie estuviera por allí, sobre todo su hermano.

-Yo… vaya, muchas gracias ¿Puedo abrirlo?.- Sousuke sonrió abiertamente.

-Por supuesto, quiero que lo hagas.- ella deshizo el lazo que envolvía la cajita y dentro encontró un prendedor para el cabello con forma de estrella.

-¡WAAAAA! Es hermoso, muchas gracias, Sousuke-kun.- Gou mostró un sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero casi inmediatamente su mirada se ensombreció.- ¡Diablos! Sousuke-kun… por favor discúlpame. La verdad es que no he podido darte algo y dices que en Navidad te marcharás con tus padres y…- justo cuando planeaba seguir disculpándose, Sousuke puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

-No te preocupes. No te di eso porque esperaba que me entregaras algo material a cambio. No es así como me gusta hacer las cosas. Lo hice porque tuve ganas; además, si piensas agradecerme yo ya he recibido mi recompensa.- él se puso de pie, acarició su cabeza con un poco de brusquedad, como quien no está acostumbrado a acariciar a una chica y le dio la espalda.

-¿Ya has recibido tu recompensa? ¿A qué te refieres?.- Gou arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Sousuke se volvió por un momento y la miró con dulzura.

-Tu sonrisa, gracias Gou-chan. Ya tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en una hora pero debo ir por mi equipaje a los dormitorios.- se despidió de ella no sin antes pasar un dedo por la barbilla de la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tenías algo en tu barbilla. Nos vemos el próximo año.

-¡Sí, nos vemos el próximo año! Gracias por tu regalo, realmente lo aprecio.- Sousuke se marchó y justo cuando iba doblando la esquina hacia los dormitorios del piso superior, se detuvo en seco.

-Tachibana…

-Yamazaki.- ambos pudieron sentir el súbito cambio de atmósfera apenas sus ojos se encontraron.

-Tiempo sin verte. Has nadado bien hoy, Tachibana.

-Gracias, tú también. Felicidades por tu promoción.- Makoto no entendía por qué estaba mostrándose tan carente de emoción y por qué le decía esas cosas a Sousuke, sobre todo considerando porque no se sentía realmente feliz. No lo envidiaba particularmente; Makoto sabía que sus habilidades estaban muy por debajo de las de Yamazaki Sousuke pero no pudo evitar sentirse amargo por dentro ¿A qué se debía?

-¿Nos has visto?.- preguntó Sousuke sin rodeos.

-¿Eh?.- Makoto se puso rígido en un instante. Sousuke se aproximó a él. Su temple imponía pero Makoto no dio un paso atrás. No supo por qué pero colocó bien recta la espalda y lo encaró.

-Pregunto si nos viste, a Gou y a mí.- Makoto sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-¡Ah! Sí, pero no quería interrumpir así que me quedé atrás.

-Lo que quieres decir es que nos espiaste ¿no es verdad?

-Soy su compañero, yo sólo venía a buscarla para decirle que los demás ya están listos.- por primera vez, frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces es así? Pues me alegro.- Sousuke soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué te ríes?.- Makoto comenzaba a sentir una presión en el pecho ¿acaso estaba comenzando a enojarse?

-Me siento aliviado, sólo eso. Porque quiere decir que no guardas sentimientos especiales por Gou ¿verdad? si la consideras únicamente una compañera ¿O estoy equivocado? Porque yo voy muy en serio. He estado enamorado de Gou desde que éramos niños, si nadie se interpone en mi camino entonces creo que tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos, Tachibana.- le dio una palmada pesada en el brazo y pasó de largo. Makoto bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo una ira irrefrenable comenzaba a dominarle.

-Entonces no creo que podamos serlo, Yamazaki.

-¿Es así? ¡Jaa! Pues qué mal ¿no?.- Sousuke se alejó por las escaleras y Makoto permaneció quieto uno minutos intentando aplacar el sentimiento violento que le había embargado momentos atrás ¿Acaso iba a perder el control? ¿Por qué? Contempló estupefacto sus manos temblorosas. Había mantenido tan apretados los puños que sus manos estaban heridas por la presión de sus propias uñas.

Aquello era… ira contenida.

-Makoto-senpai ¿estabas aquí?.- el castaño dio un salto y miró a Gou un poco sorprendido.

-¡Oh! Kou-chan, sí, aquí estoy. Iba camino a decirte que ya todos están fuera, podemos irnos a casa.- ella sonrió. Makoto había recuperado su natural tranquilidad, aunque por extraño que parezca, era la primera vez que se sentía realmente violentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al salir, Rin los esperaba con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos.

-Llegan tarde, el resto ya se fue.- soltó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no nos esperaron?.- Makoto parecía herido pero sonrió levemente.

-Una tal Amakata-sensei vino por Haru y le leyó la cartilla. Al parecer debido a que en el último test estaba en las nubes, o tal vez sería más acertado decir que en el agua, terminó suspendiendo la última prueba y tiene que presentar los complementarios hoy o si no no tendrá vacaciones. El resto fue con él para asegurarse de que no se salte la prueba.

-Ya veo, bueno, qué remedio.- Gou sonrió de medio lado.

-Lamento que no pueda acompañarte a la estación, Gou. Los directivos quieren ver a los capitanes de equipo en diez minutos para una reunión, no sé qué diablos quieren pero no me lo puedo saltar.- ella movió las manos en negativa.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

-¡Ah! Yo voy en la misma dirección así que iremos juntos.- señaló Makoto. Rin arqueó sospechosamente una ceja pero se mordió los labios.

-Ya veo. Te la encargo, Makoto.- Rin, un poco a regañadientes, aceptó.

-Entonces… onii-chan, sobre aquello que hablamos…- Rin se acercó a Gou, que jugaba con sus pies y le acarició la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que iré. Esta Navidad seguro la pasaré contigo y mamá ¿de acuerdo? Antes quedamos el 24 a las 6 de la tarde en el centro para buscar juntos su regalo.- Gou asintió levemente.

Se despidieron y Matsuoka Rin vio a su hermana y a su amigo Makoto alejarse por la avenida.

-¡Tch! No se ven mal pero… no lo puedo permitir así nada más.- se dio la vuelta y dirigió los pies hacia la tan importante reunión de los directivos de Samezuka.

En el camino, Gou parecía muy alegre.

-Te ves muy feliz, Kou-chan.- comentó Makoto de repente.

-¡Sí! Es que de la nada pasaron un montón de cosas buenas este día.- la sonrisa de Makoto desapareció. Se preguntó si tal vez ella no se veía tan radiante por el presente que Sousuke le había dado momentos atrás.

-Ya veo.- mientras seguían andando Makoto no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sousuke ¿por qué estaban tan furioso en ese momento? ¿Por qué rechazó su "amistad"? Bueno, tal vez porque aquello no podía calificarse de amistad. Makoto se sintió repelido por Sousuke desde el principio, su hostilidad iba en aumento. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago; de todas las cosas lo que menos podía olvidar era la sonrisa de Gou al recibir el obsequio. Esa sonrisa… ¿por qué le molestaba tanto si ya la había visto en muchas ocasiones?

Ah… es que esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a él.

De repente, comenzó a llover.

-¡Rayos! No traje mi paraguas ¿Qué pasa con este clima tan extraño? Ni siquiera ha comenzado la primera nevada pero está lloviendo en invierno, qué inusual.- colocó su maletín por encima de su cabeza para guarecerse de la lluvia per enseguida escuchó un click y una sombra le cubrió el cuerpo.

-Podemos compartir el mío si quieres.- Gou miró por encima de su hombro y la sonrisa amable de su senpai la recibió otra vez.

-Lo siento mucho, Makoto-senpai, siempre olvido el mío.- él le restó importancia y siguieron caminando hacia la estación. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que había un problema con las líneas de metro. Al parecer los trenes se habían quedado detenidos debido a un gran apagón y los siguientes comenzarían a llegar hasta que se resolviera el problema. No parecía que fuera a ser muy pronto y ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-Qué remedio, tendré que caminar hasta casa.- soltó Gou. Makoto sostuvo su brazo de repente, casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron Makoto la soltó de inmediato, arrepentido.

-¡Lo siento! Ammm… yo… si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, Gou. Sigue lloviendo, así que lo mejor es que hagamos eso.- ella se sorprendió.

-¿Pero no queda mi casa en una dirección opuesta a la tuya? Te desviarás mucho y aparte queda muy lejos.- él negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, Gou-chan. Por favor déjame hacerlo.- después de dudar por unos momentos, Gou finalmente aceptó. Caminaron juntos por la calle y entonces la suela de Gou resbaló por la humedad del concreto y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo pero Makoto la sostuvo del brazo. A diferencia de la primera vez, él la soltó de inmediato. Gou comenzaba a sospechar de su súbita alarma tras el contacto directo.

-Lo siento, soy muy torpe.- dijo ella, mirando cuidadosamente hacia el suelo donde pisaba. En el fondo ella pensaba que estaba siendo una molestia para él, porque las reacciones del chico eran muy extrañas desde que volvieron de Samezuka.

-No te preocupes.- Makoto estaba muy nervioso pero el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos era cada vez más pesado e incómodo. Apretó con fuerza al paraguas, reunió aire y le preguntó.

-¿Sucede algo, Gou? Vienes muy callada.- ella frunció un poco el ceño, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Es que he pensado en papá.

-¡Oh!.- Makoto no sabía qué decir, sabía perfectamente cómo había sido lo del padre de Rin y Gou porque en el mismo accidente él había perdido a su amigo el pescador.

-Estaba pensando cosas como "Otra Navidad sin él ¿verdad?" y en el rostro un poco triste de mamá. Por eso este año me he asegurado de que Rin venga a casa. Quiero que estemos todos juntos como una familia por lo menos una vez más. Incluso si papá no está aquí quiero que nos vea compartir una cena como Dios manda en Nochebuena.- a Makoto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eres realmente una chica muy fuerte, Gou-chan. Yo no podría imaginar una vida sin Ren y Ran o sin mis padres. Pero tú en lugar de pensar en ti te preocupas mucho por tu madre ¿verdad? Y por Rin.- ella alzó la mirada para toparse con el verde esmeralda de Makoto.

-No, para nada. Si esto sólo ha sido algo egoísta de mi parte. Ni siquiera sé si onii-chan de verdad quiere estar con nosotras en Navidad.

-Yo creo que sí. Él parecía feliz cuando nos despidió hoy.

-Sí ¿verdad?.- pareciera que Gou quería convencerse de sus propias palabras.- ¿Sabes algo, Makoto-senpai? Había estado pensando y… la primera vez que nos vimos fue en el funeral de los pescadores ¿verdad? En ese momento no hablamos nada, pero creo que aquella vez te vi.- Makoto sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

-Sí, es verdad. No fue hasta que Rin entró al club de natación que nos saludamos, pero me acuerdo de ti ese día. Aquella tarde yo también perdí a alguien especial.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?.- ella se detuvo y Makoto hizo lo mismo. Él sonrió con tristeza y le refirió toda la historia del anciano de los peces.

-Ya veo. No tenía idea, y aún así fuiste al campamento de verano el año pasado, lo siento mucho, senpai.- Gou se sintió culpable y agachó su cabeza frente a él, pese a que se estaba mojando.

-¡No, por favor no te disculpes! No había modo de que supieras.-Makoto la cogió con cuidado de la muñeca y colocó a Gou dentro del área del paraguas otra vez. Ella notó que él seguía comportándose de forma extraña cuando la tocaba levemente.- Además ya lo he superado, mi miedo al mar.

-Lamento lo de tus peces. Yo no tengo mascotas porque odio cuando mueren.

-Sí, bueno, yo resolví con el tiempo que aquello era inevitable. A veces no importa qué tanto te esfuerces por atesorar algunas cosas, nada dura para siempre. Aún con esa lección aprendida sigo aferrándome a algunas otras cosas, a algunas personas, y sé que está mal pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Hablas de Haruka-senpai?.- Makoto se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno, supongo que él también va incluido ¿Sabes Kou-chan? Este año es el más difícil para nosotros porque tenemos que decidir lo que haremos en el futuro. A mí me gustaba pensar que las cosas seguirían así para siempre, nadando todos juntos, pero eso es una chiquillada. Debemos crecer aunque no queramos y tal vez nuestros caminos estén separados. Creo que desde siempre he sido muy dependiente de Haru, y eso no está bien.

-Yo soy muy dependiente de onii-chan también, pero, Makoto-senpai, las personas existimos para acompañar a otras personas, para entrar en sus vidas. Y aunque este año vayas a graduarte con Haruka-senpai no pienses que la presencia de todos se desvanecerá. El resto seguiremos aquí para cuando lo necesites. Independientemente de tu elección de vida no te olvides de tus amigos ni pienses que todo ha terminado.- Gou la sonrió con calidez y Makoto se quedó absorto por un momento. Sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban.

-Kou-chan…

-Además es importante que mantengas tu entusiasmo hasta el final. Eres nuestro capitán, así que da lo mejor de ti este último año.-habían llegado a la casa de la familia Matsuoka. -Muchas gracias, Makoto-senpai ¿no gustas pasar?

-No, volveré a casa ahora, pero antes… por todo lo que dijiste quiero darte las gracias.- Makoto inclinó su cabeza frente a ella.

-No es nada, por favor ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo ¿de acuerdo? Tú ya eres una persona muy capaz. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, he logrado sincerarme contigo. Tenía muchos sentimientos guardados, cosas que no he sido capaz de expresarle a Rin, como lo de la soledad de mamá. Pero he podido decírtelo todo a ti, gracias por escucharme.

-Tú también me ayudaste, gracias por escucharme y por tu obsequio, Kou-chan. De verdad me gustó el dibujo de la orca. Si tuviera que decirlo tú te pareces a un pez koi. Uno de los que tenía era rojo, eres como él.- enseguida se avergonzó, era tan idiota ¿Por qué había comparado a Gou con un pez muerto? Quiso retirar sus palabras en el acto pero…

-Eso es realmente muy dulce.- ella le sonrió.

-¡Arrgg! ¡No! ¡No lo es! Fue una pésima comparación, lo lamento mucho.

-Pero era un pez bonito ¿no?

-Sí, era muy bonito… era mi favorito y… bueno...- Makoto rascó su cabeza un tanto nervioso.- Lo que quería decir es que tú eres de esas personas que me gustaría proteger como a mis peces cuando era niño. En el pasado no fui lo suficientemente bueno para cuidar de ellos. Me esforcé pero murieron, y esa es una prueba de que no lo hice bien. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no me voy a rendir sólo porque al principio eso de cuidar de otras vidas me haya salido mal. Cuando tengas un problema piensa en mí como una pecera ¿de acuerdo? Yo puedo contener todos esos sentimientos que no puedes expresarle a Rin. E-eso es lo que quiero decir.- Makoto se había llevado las manos al rostro, muerto de la vergüenza. Sabía que pronunciar todo ese discurso en frente de Gou estaba mal. Estaba mal pensar en ella como un pez, estaba mal ofrecerse a sí mismo para protegerla. Pero entonces, si todo eso estaba mal ¿por qué se sentía tan aliviado de haberlo dicho?

-Makoto-senpai.- Gou habló con voz entrecortada y él enseguida dejó de cubrir su rostro con las manos. Gou estaba frente a él tendiéndole su paraguas para que no se mojara. A pesar de que Makoto llevaba muy dentro el deseo de protegerla, no pudo entender por qué en ese momento la sonrisa bañada en lágrimas de Matsuoka Gou lo hacía sentirse tan débil y solitario. Sí, era verdad, él guardaba un montón de pensamientos para él mismo, un montón de sentimientos, de miedo y de especial angustia. Se preguntó por qué a pesar de ser más alto y fuerte que los chicos promedio, era tan vulnerable por dentro, frente a Gou, que parecía protegerlo de la lluvia como a un gatito abandonado en una caja de cartón.

-Lo siento, he dicho demasiado.

-No, no, Makoto-senpai. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso es lo que necesitaba oír todo este tiempo.- ella le cogió la mano para que Makoto sostuviera el paraguas pero aún cuando él la asió fuertemente, Gou no separó sus manos de las de él.

-Kou-chan…

-Me alegra haber venido a casa contigo el día de hoy.- ella ladeó la cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas. Sin pensarlo, Makoto extendió su mano y tocó su mejilla, sintiendo las gotas de agua salada, retirándolas con cuidado.

"_Aunque la hice llorar, aunque seguramente yo la herí, la quiero para mí"._

Eso fue lo que Makoto pensó cuando partió de la casa de la familia Matsuoka.

Aquella noche Gou no pudo dormir. Pensó en lo tensa que había resultado la despedida después de echarse a llorar por las palabras de Makoto. No podía borrar de su cabeza el rostro afectado del chico tras verla llorar. Temía que su senpai la hubiera malinterpretado pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirle que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

Hasta ese momento Matsuoka Gou no había reparado en el hecho de que deseaba ser protegida. Cómo le hubiera encantado que Rin siguiera allí, que todos asistieran a la misma escuela preparatoria y hubieran creado un montón de recuerdos juntos. Matsuoka Gou siempre careció de las habilidades de su hermano para hablar y hacer nuevos amigos ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que no fuera aferrarse a lo poco que tenía frente a ella con mucho miedo de verlo desaparecer?

Escondió la cabeza en la almohada pensando en las últimas palabras de Tachibana Makoto. Gou jamás había sentido algo especial por chicos que no fueran su hermano. E incluso si sus sentimientos por Rin eran muy profundos, no dejaba de pensar en que aquello que sintió con Makoto había sido totalmente diferente.

¿Quería verlo? Ya no podría hacerlo hasta que comenzara el siguiente periodo. Cuando lo viera ¿podrían hablar como si nada hubiera pasado? Hundió la cabeza entre las sábanas intentando conciliar el sueño. Aquella pintaba ser la noche en vela más larga de todas.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación envuelta de penumbra, Makoto Tachibana abrazaba sus rodillas en el suelo, ya rendido a pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos. Él, que siempre mantenía la calma incluso ante las peores situaciones estaba siendo dominado. Cuando cerraba los ojos, pensaba en Gou. Cuando abría los ojos, pensaba en Gou, en sus lágrimas, en sus labios temblorosos pronunciando su nombre y en sus pequeñas manos frías sosteniendo la suya alrededor del paraguas.

Sin importar lo que le costase, Makoto la recibiría con una sonrisa de regreso a clases. Él era bueno para sonreír, para transmitir tranquilidad, incluso si por dentro había espirales profundos de inquietud y soledad. Sí, así era él.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente navideño pronto inundó la ciudad. Matsuoka Gou esperaba en el sitio acordado por la llegada de su hermano Rin para la cena navideña que su madre había elaborado con especial entusiasmo para la ocasión.

Los hermanos Matsuoka habían quedado de verse frente al árbol de Navidad del centro de la ciudad para comprar a su madre un obsequio con sus ahorros, pero Rin ya iba media hora retrasada. Gou comenzó a sentir cómo el frío comenzaba a calarle luego de una hora de retraso. Había llamado a su hermano pero no lograba contactar con él.

Tal vez lo había olvidado. Los días anteriores había estado tan metido en Samezuka a pesar de ser vacaciones que seguramente se le había pasado. Gou apretó con fuerza el bolso entre sus manos. Eso era lo más normal. Después de todo tal vez Rin ni siquiera quería ir de compras con ella, tal vez le parecía una molestia pero le había sonreído aquella vez porque Makoto estaba allí.

Intentó pensar cuándo la fue la última vez que habían comprado algo juntos para su madre y de eso ya más de una década. A pesar de que quería ser fuerte Gou no pudo evitar sentir el calor en sus ojos y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío invernal.

Las nueve de la noche, las diez de la noche. Seguramente su madre debía estar muy preocupada. Decidió que compraría algo sencillo y volvería con ella lo más pronto posible. Es probable que la recibiera muy triste, pues de verdad esperaba ver a Rin esa noche.

-¿Por qué no has venido, onii-chan? Al final siempre me dejas así.- murmuró en voz baja, mirando el suelo con tristeza cuando sintió la presencia de una persona en frente de ella.

-¿Kou-chan?.- cuando alzó la vista, cansada y abrumada, lo primero que la recibió fueron unos ojos nerviosos del color de las esferas verdes del árbol de Navidad.

-Makoto…senpai.- los labios le temblaron otra vez. Las rodillas entumecidas por el frío le temblaron también. Makoto se apresuró a acercarse y la sostuvo por los brazos.

-¿Pero qué haces fuera tan tarde? Mira lo que traes puesto, la temperatura ha bajado mucho.- es verdad, aquel día se puso un vestido rojo por estrenar y unas medias negras. Como el plan era que Rin llegara tres horas antes no había pensado mucho en el frío de la noche a esas horas.

-Yo…

-Rin me ha llamado para decirme que no llegará. Al parecer hubo una cena de Navidad con los directivos de Samezuka e irán reclutas especiales para conocer a los chicos promesa que podrían ser de interés. Si le dan el visto bueno él podría ser seleccionado y…

-Ya veo.- Gou bajó la mirada, intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas con disimulo.

-Su teléfono ya no funciona, me llamó de una caseta telefónica ¿has comprobado tu teléfono? Dice que te ha llamado muchas veces pero al parecer no respondías.- Gou sacó de su bolso el teléfono celular. Había llamado tantas veces que su batería se había agotado.

-Vaya… se descargó.

-Rin estaba muy preocupado. Le dije que yo vendría por ti y te llevaría a casa.

-Ya no sé si quiero ir a casa ahora- Gou mantenía la vista fija en sus zapatos de charol.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque en casa mamá seguramente se echará a llorar porque Rin de nuevo no está allí.- Makoto se sobresaltó por el tono carente de emoción en la voz de Gou. La tomó por la barbilla, con dedos temblorosos, y le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad.

-Kou-chan…

-Gracias por venir a buscarme, Makoto-senpai. Seguramente Rin arruinó tu cena familiar por un pedido egoísta como este. Me siento muy apenada.- ella inclinó su cabeza con bastante pesar y Makoto compuso un tono serio, evitando que se marchara mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

-Eso no importa ¿A dónde crees que vas? Dijiste que no querías volver a tu casa.- no sabía por qué, pero Makoto se había molestado.

-Compraré algo sencillo para mi mamá y volveré. No quiero robarte más de tu tiempo, Makoto-senpai. Lamento mucho esta molestia.- Gou no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara y aquello fastidió de sobremanera al castaño.

-¡Mírame, Kou-chan! Estoy seguro de que Rin de verdad quería llegar, pero esto se le salió de las manos y él estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando me llamó. Ya ha contactado con tu madre y ella lo entendió perfectamente. Rin de verdad se asustó mucho por ti.- ella alzó el rostro sin poder contenerse más, muchas lágrimas emanando de sus orbes carmesí. Makoto se sorprendió pero le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos. A pesar del frío las tenía calientes, muy calientes. La temperatura de su cuerpo era extremadamente alta considerando que aquella noche estaba helando. Podía ver el halo blanco y congelado que se desprendía de los labios de Gou con claridad y se preguntó por qué ella lucía tan fría.

-Siempre eres tan amable, Makoto-senpai. Pero creo que en este momento me lastima mucho tu amabilidad.- aquello que Makoto tanto temía se había vuelto realidad. En otra ocasión él seguramente se habría echado para atrás, avergonzado y con el rostro enrojecido por la culpa. Pero en aquel momento sabía que no había marcha atrás. Enfrentaría el egoísmo en su interior, enfrentaría a Gou, se enfrentaría a sus sentimientos, a su rechazo, a las lágrimas que le provocaban tanto dolor.

-Kou-chan…

-Lo siento, sólo estoy siendo grosera cuando has hecho todo el camino hasta aquí. Soy tan débil y caprichosa. Ya me explicaste por qué mi hermano no pudo llegar y todavía me siento amarga en el interior. Soy realmente lo peor, quisiera ser tan fuerte como Makoto-senpai.- Gou pronunció esas palabras con desesperación. Makoto no soltó su rostro ni una vez, no vaciló ni por una vez. Quería que Gou le mirara a los ojos hasta el final, que descubriera la verdad detrás de sus pupilas, que mirara bien adentro de su corazón.

-No soy tan fuerte como crees, Kou-chan. Yo también me altero, yo también me enfado y también… siento celos de las personas que están junto a ti.- lo dijo mientras tocaba con una mano el broche que Sousuke le había entregado unos días atrás. Lo miró con afectación, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula sin saber muy bien qué hacer pero ya era muy tarde para dar excusas.- La verdad es que estoy perdiendo la cabeza cuando se trata de ti. Siento muchos celos de la persona que te dio este broche.- Gou abrió los ojos experimentando una gran sorpresa.

-¿Hablas de Sousuke? ¿Cómo sabes que él…?

- Puedo entender la impulsividad de Nagisa y creo que no me molestaría si los otros chicos de Iwatobi se acercaran a ti. No… no es verdad, me molestaría igual. Estoy siendo muy egoísta, Kou-chan, pero cuando vi que Sousuke te daba un regalo de Navidad, cuando acarició tu cabeza, cuando le sonreíste, invadido por los celos me sentí realmente impuro, tan lejos de ti, no estoy siendo para nada justo y quiero luchar contra esta forma despreciable de mí pero ya no puedo más. Y hoy que te encontré bajo el árbol de Navidad pasando frío y esperando por Rin luciendo ese vestido que te hace ver tan bonita sentía que hervía en celos otra vez. Entonces pensé que yo por nada del mundo me perdería una Navidad a tu lado. Yo jamás te dejaría esperando con este frío ni nada parecido. Si me he comportado de forma extraña contigo hasta hoy fue porque estaba luchando contra todos esos sentimientos. Quiero que una cosa quede clara. Yo no te veo como una hermana ni como mi kouhai. Este es mi último año en Iwatobi pero no quiero que las cosas terminen así, yo quiero… lo que intento decir es que quiero verte más, mucho más. Quiero saber cuáles son las cosas que te gustan sin tener que reventarme la cabeza intentando descubrirlo para darte un regalo decente, quiero verte aún si yo tengo que marcharme de Iwatobi pero tú sigues allí. Así que simplemente… ¡Me gustas, me gustas, Kou!.- las mejillas de Makoto se colorearon pero ella supo que no era por el frío. Gou cogió una de sus manos que aún sostenían sus mejillas y la apretó.

-Ya veo. Makoto-senpai, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-¿Eh? No, no tienes que disculparte. Yo nunca fui tan directo hasta hace poco. Pensé que jamás podría confesarme. Y la verdad es que todavía no sé desde cuándo me comenzaste a gustar pero…

-No te preocupes por algo así. ¿Sabes algo? Desde que volvió de Australia e incluso ahora recuperó su personalidad de antaño siento que una brecha se ha abierto entre mi hermano y yo. No he sido capaz de separarme de él debidamente. Siempre he ido detrás de Rin como una garrapata molesta. Él no me lo dice pero sé que no es feliz así. Las cosas que hice para que Rin fuera feliz las hice pensando que así también me podría acercar a él otra vez. Pero en el proceso descubrí a otras personas que son importantes para mí, a ti, a Haruka-senpai, Nagisa y Rei. El día que escribí sus nombres en el taller de caligrafía el profesor dijo que pensara en mis personas más valiosas y me di cuenta que aparte de mamá yo me la he pasado con un montón de chicos y tengo problemas para hacer amigas.

-Eso es porque te gustan los músculos.- Gou puso mala cara y Makoto se llevó la mano a la boca, como arrepentido de haber sido tan franco.

-Bueno sí, soy una enferma, lo siento mucho.

-Yo no quise decir eso, no me parece mal que te gusten los músculos y emmm… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Me parece una afición interesante y…

-No tienes que seguir con eso, Makoto-senpai. Ya sé que soy una chica muy extraña. Pero el punto es que ustedes ya son muy importantes para mí, ustedes son… mis amigos de verdad. Y gracias a eso he sido capaz de discernir en mis sentimientos y separar a mi hermano de todo eso. Ya no estoy sola. Cuando papá murió Rin cuidó de mí siempre. Me sobreprotegía tanto y yo me acostumbré a todo eso, así que cuando crecimos y él dejó de hacerlo yo me sentí un poco abandonada. Pero ahora siento que puedo apoyarme en otros brazos y poco a poco echar a andar por mí misma. No puedo ser tan mimada toda la vida. Pero ahora… respecto a los sentimientos de Makoto-senpai yo… - la sonrisa de Makoto se desvaneció y la cortó enseguida.

-Entiendo, es porque nos consideras tus amigos que has llegado a esa conclusión. Yo siempre seré tu amigo, Gou, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada y cuando tengas problema siempre puedes venir a mí.- Gou se alarmó y sin pensarlo lo cogió por los hombros y lo acercó a él. Lo abrazó. Lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos que no alcanzaban para sostenerlo por completo porque la espalda del castaño era demasiado ancha, pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, procurando que sus sentimientos llegaran a él. Aunque esperaba que con este hecho Makoto comprendiera, Gou despegó los labios y con la cabeza oculta en el pecho del chico por la vergüenza, reunió el coraje para hablarle.

-No, no entiendes. Makoto-senpai, luego de las cosas que han sucedido estos días me di cuenta. Cuando me acompañaste a casa ese día de lluvia lo comprendí por primera vez. Cuando me hablaste de tus sentimientos esa vez algo cambió en mi interior. A mí también me gustas. Pero por favor no pienses mal, no es porque tus músculos me hagan suspirar, no es porque tu ancha espalda luzca tan bien cuando sales del agua, no es porque esos tríceps…- Gou aferró sus manos a al pecho de Makoto con más fuerza, incapaz de dar la cara otra vez luego de lo que acababa de decir. Podía sentir cómo los latidos del chico se aceleraban, el golpeteo continuo llegaba hasta sus oídos.

-Gou.- la había llamado por su nombre, el nombre de chico que tanto odiaba, pero siendo pronunciado por esos labios por alguna razón no se sentía molesta.

-Deja que termine. No me gustas por todo eso, bueno… sí me gustas por todo eso pero lo que más me gusta de ti no son tus músculos.

-Me ha quedado claro, no es por los músculos.

-Es porque… porque cuando te veo a los ojos encuentro la amabilidad que he estado esperando recibir todo este tiempo. Y cuando acaricias mi cabeza…

-¿Sí?

-Cuando…cuando acaricias mi cabeza y sonríes… cuando le das de comer al gatito que vive por la casa de Haruka-senpai, cuando estoy así contigo, yo…

-Gou…- Makoto cogió con gentileza la cabeza de la chica y se encorvó un poco para estar a su altura.

-Cuando… cuando te veo así de cerca… ¿Qué iba a decir?- balbuceó Gou. La mirada de Makoto había cambiado. Esos orbes verdes como las esmeraldas habían adquirido una madurez nunca antes vista.

-¿Cuando me ves así de cerca? ¿Qué pasa cuando me ves así de cerca?.- la distancia entre sus rostros se estaba acortando.

-En mi pecho parece que… en mi corazón yo…- sus narices casi se tocaban, Gou podía sentir su aliento cálido en la punta de la nariz.

-¿En tu corazón?.- aquello Makoto lo preguntó en un susurro. No esperó por su respuesta. Sostuvo su rostro con una delicadeza insospechada. Para Makoto, Gou debía ser una criatura frágil que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Gou estaba un poco quebrada, Makoto estaba quebrado también. Pensó en Gou como un pez al que lamentaría perder. Quería mantenerla nadado en una pecera de cristal para siempre, y que nadie la tocara ¿Estaba mal ser tan egoísta? Lamentó no haberla sostenido de esa forma antes, lamentó no haber acariciado su mejilla, su barbilla, su cabello antes que Sousuke e incluso antes que Rin. Mientras sus labios se encontraban la mente de Makoto estaba inundada de recuerdos de una Gou de siete años tropezando en la entrada del centro deportivo Iwatobi, llorando porque su rodilla había sido herida. Se recordó a él mismo corriendo para ayudarla, lavarle la herida y colocarle una bandita. Recordó lo inocente que había sido todo ese día, y los días que siguieron a ese. Para el Makoto de hace diez años, Matsuoka Gou era la hermana menor de uno de sus amigos del club de natación y eso era todo. Él no podía comprender el dolor de su pérdida familiar, pensó que si él le temía al mar entonces Gou debía odiarlo. Después de todo el mar se había llevado a su padre y su familia se había roto. Como consecuencia también había perdido, aunque fuera momentáneamente, a su hermano. Mientras acariciaba su cabellera rojiza, Makoto también recordó cuando la vio por primera vez, sosteniendo la mano de su hermano Rin y siguiendo la procesión en el día más triste de sus vidas. Cuando el recuerdo lo atacó de repente él se separó por un momento de los labios de la chica para coger su mano pequeña y llevarla a sus labios.

-Sostendré esta mano para siempre, Gou. Quiero ser yo quien la sostenga ¿vas a dejarme hacerlo? Yo no soy Rin y probablemente esté lejos de ser un buen partido para ti pero me esforzaré todos los días para cuidar de ti. Conmigo puedes ser egoísta porque yo soy realmente egoísta contigo. Así que permite que yo me encargue de ti. Gou… Gou, abre los ojos y mírame.- ella negó repetidamente, muerta de vergüenza.

-Ahora sí que de verdad no puedo verte a la cara.- Gou sacudió la cabeza para serenarse y Makoto soltó una risa relajada.

-Si no abres los ojos no serás capaz de verla.- insistió Makoto con delicadeza.

-¿De verla?.- en ese momento Gou alzó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con un montón de motas blancas, como pequeños algodones que caían del cielo lentamente a su alrededor.

-Esto es…

-La primera nevada.- completó Makoto.- Estoy feliz de haberla visto contigo, Gou.- Makoto la estrujó entre sus brazos una vez más.

-De verdad estaba esperando por algo así.- musitó Gou en voz baja.

-Yo también.

-¿También esperabas la primera nevada?

-No sólo eso. Yo esperaba tenerte así de cerca cuando cayera la primera nevada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Conejos de nieve

**Conejos de nieve…**

En unos instantes Gou sintió algo cálido rodearle el cuello con cuidado.

-No quiero que te refríes, así que te doy mi bufanda.- musitó Makoto, preocupado.

-Pero…

-No pude darte nada apropiado este año y sé que esto no cuenta como un verdadero obsequio pero…- se rascó la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Gou sonrió.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando el sonido de una garganta al carraspear los sacó de trance.

-¡EJEEEEEEM! Buenas noches, chicos.- las cabezas de los interpelados se movieron de súbito en la dirección donde un pelirrojo un poco molesto los miraba más o menos de lejos.

-¡Onii-chan!.- Gou dio un respingo y Makoto procuró mantener una distancia más prudente. Por desgracia parecía incapaz de mostrarse impasible luego de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Gou…- Rin se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Estaba tan preocupado.- la apretó con fuerza. Tanto Makoto como Gou parecían sorprendidos de la reacción de Rin.

-Onii-chan, yo…

-Perdóname, Gou. Yo debí inventar cualquier cosa y venir a buscarte cuando noté que no respondías el teléfono. Fui muy egoísta, yo debí…

-No era algo de lo que te pudieras zafar tan fácil ¿verdad? Lo entiendo. Y mi teléfono se quedó sin batería.- aún oculta entre sus brazos Rin buscó la mirada de Makoto y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Makoto.- el castaño se sobresaltó un poco pero le sonrió con calidez.

-No es nada, Rin.- por fin, el pelirrojo soltó a su hermana y se acercó a él. De su billetera sacó unos billetes y se los entregó a Makoto sin esperar porque él los tomara.

-¿Qué? Rin, no hagas esto, yo no necesito que me pagues. Lo hice porque quería ¿de acuerdo?.- Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, yo no podría pagarte con algo así lo que has hecho este día por mí. Es para que tomes un taxi de regreso a casa, ya no falta mucho para medianoche y tus padres deben estar preocupados. Por si fuera poco tu casa está muy lejos del centro y ya está nevando.

-Pero yo…- Makoto parecía incómodo.

-Por favor acéptalo, Makoto-senpai. Es verdad que por culpa de nosotros tú te estás perdiendo de tu cena familiar. Tus hermanitos deben estar preocupados también.- esta vez Gou lo miró con bastante seriedad. Makoto apretó el dinero en su puño y se mordió los labios.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de marcharnos, Gou.- Rin cogió la mano de su hermana y le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud a Makoto.

-¡Ah, si! Makoto-senpai, gracias por lo de hoy.- Gou prefirió actuar con normalidad porque Rin se encontraba allí.

-Sí, nos…nos vemos, chicos.- Makoto alcanzó a responder un tanto nervioso y los despidió con la mano. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la calle principal para coger un taxi. Los hermanos Matsuoka lo vieron subir a uno en silencio.

-Onii-chan, será mejor que nos demos prisa en comprarle algo a mamá y volvamos a casa.- Gou miró a su hermano pero él seguía con la vista fija donde hasta hace algunos momentos se encontraba Makoto.

-Gou…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas de Makoto?.- ella se sobresaltó enseguida. Quiso separarse un poco de su hermano pero él le apretó la mano con más fuerza. A pesar de que su mirada se encontraba perdida en la distancia, Gou se sentía terriblemente nerviosa y acorralada en esos momentos por Rin.

-Yo… bueno, Makoto-senpai es… muy amable por haber venido hoy.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso es todo?.- Rin sonrió levemente y luego enfrentó a Gou. Se contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes.

-No, eso no es todo.

-Lo supuse. No me puedes ocultar nada, Gou. Ni siquiera algo como eso. Yo voy a saberlo no porque alguien me lo diga, voy a saberlo porque soy tu hermano y lo sé todo de ti.- Gou se mordió el labio inferior intentando buscar una respuesta apropiada pero Rin soltó un suspiro cansino, tiró de su mano y la envolvió en un abrazo otra vez. Gou se separó inmediatamente de él, poniendo sus manos contra su pecho. Era la primera vez que pasaba. Rin se sorprendió ¿Por qué se sentía tan apartado de su hermana en ese momento?

-Onii-chan…- Gou parecía muy avergonzada.

-Vamos, hay que darnos prisa y elegir algo para mamá ¿no? Que sea algo lindo.- a pesar de haber perdido la compostura por un segundo, la desconcertante sonrisa de Rin dejó a su hermana sin palabras. Los dos se encaminaron por las tiendas y tras mirar por algunos escaparates lograron elegir algo adecuado y se dieron prisa para volver a casa.

En la esquina antes de llegar al hogar de la familia Matsuoka, Rin cogió a su hermana del brazo para hacerla detener.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?.- Gou arqueó una ceja, Rin miraba el suelo fijamente.

-Lo quiero saber ahora.

-¿Qué?.- Gou tardó un segundo en recobrar el hilo de la conversación.- ¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió antes con Makoto-senpai?

-Sí.- de repente Rin parecía muy serio casi afectado. La nieve se acumulaba poco a poco sobre el suelo con una calma inquietante. Gou pudo sentir enseguida el cambio de atmósfera.

-Pues hoy… se me ha confesado.

-Ya.- Rin pateó una piedrita del camino como para alejar de su mente un pensamiento y luego enfrentó a Gou.- ¿Y qué le has respondido?

-Que a mí también me gustaba él.- las pupilas de Rin se dilataron. Se enfrentaba a una situación completamente extraña y para la cual no estaba preparado ¿En qué momento Gou había crecido así? ¿Siempre había llevado el cabello tan largo? ¿Siempre había sido tan bonita? ¿Siempre había tenido esa mirada tan seria?

-Entonces… ¿ya son novios?.- Rin apartó la mirada ¿Por qué se sentía herido?

-No, aún no. Creo que llegaste a interrumpir justo antes de que la cosa comenzara a tomar forma.- la brutal honestidad de Gou dejó a su hermano sin palabras por un segundo. Rin apretó los puños intentando serenarse.

-Pero es un hecho que te lo pedirá pronto ¿no? Y entonces le dirás que sí.

-Sí, le diré que sí. Rin ¿por qué estás tan…?

-¿Por qué me dices Rin ahora?.- el pelirrojo sentía la garganta muy seca.

-¿Eh? No entiendo…

-Tú siempre me dices onii-chan ¿Qué? ¿Acaso porque ahora ya entraste al mundo de los noviecitos ya te crees muy grande para llamarme así?.- estaba perdiendo el control, él lo sabía pero no se podía detener.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras celoso?

-Porque estoy celoso, mucho ¿Exactamente cuándo fue que esto pasó? ¿Desde cuándo te comenzó a gustar? ¡No! Espera, no lo quiero saber. No quiero saber qué te gusta de él o lo que han pasado juntos.

-Pero…

-Ya sé que no estoy siendo justo. Después de todo yo sólo te he abandonado. Te dejé junto a mamá cuando me marche a Australia y hoy te volví a dejar. Te he evitado y no respondía tus mensajes cuando intentabas ayudarme a recuperar mi amistad con los demás. No he actuado como un hermano de verdad, no te he protegido como debería haberlo hecho así que es justo que yo no me entere de cosas como tus amoríos con Makoto. Cuando murió papá yo debí prometerte que siempre estaría allí. Pero cuando él se marchó para siempre no pude decirte nada, sólo pude sostener tu mano en esa procesión y no te estreché en mis brazos ni una vez.

-Onii-chan…

-Soy un asco de hermano mayor, Gou. Y ya sé que no tengo derecho a ponerme así contigo porque te he dejado pasar frío en Navidad. Sé perfectamente que no puedo intervenir en tu vida pero… hoy siento que he perdido algo importante y me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

-¿De qué hablas? No has perdido nada.- Gou se acercó a Rin y lo abrazó.

-Sí que lo perdí. Vas a decir que soy un idiota pero tú eras mía, Gou. Incluso si no merezco ponerlo de ese modo yo siempre lo pensé. Siempre ibas detrás de mí, querías saberlo todo sobre mí, hablabas a otros siempre de mí como si yo fuera tu ídolo. Ahora siento que ya no soy todo eso que decías, que he perdido mi lugar frente a un castaño miedoso pero demasiado amable y encantador como para ser odiado. Siento que me han robado algo importante, a ti, has sido arrebatada de mí sólo así y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ponerme furioso y pelear.- Gou se echó a reír de repente. Sostuvo su estómago con fuerza y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Mira que eres un ególatra, onii-chan ¿De verdad creíste que eras el centro de mi mundo o algo así? Es verdad que te admiro un montón y que siempre ha sido así. También es verdad que dentro de mis personas importantes siempre has sido el número uno junto con mamá. Y que no importa cuántas veces me hayas tratado como un imbécil, yo siempre iba detrás de ti. Pero no quiero que te deprimas porque de repente alguien que me gusta apareció. Los lugares que ocupan son muy diferentes y no importa lo que pase, yo siempre seré tu hermana menor.- los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada.

-Espera un momento ¿sí? Me estoy poniendo sentimental y no quiero que me veas llorar.- Gou hizo caso omiso y retiró las manos del rostro de su hermano mayor.

-No seas ridículo, quiero verte llorar ¿Por qué te da vergüenza? A pesar de que hay veces en las que te sentí muy lejos existen lazos entre nosotros dos que no se pueden romper. Por eso cuando tengas ganas de llorar, llora conmigo. Cuando te alegres por algo, ríe conmigo. Si te ocurre algo, por pequeño que sea, quiero que me lo cuentes también. Yo te escribo un montón de estupideces todos los días y aunque no respondes…

-¡Responderé! ¡Ahora sí que lo haré! Todos los días yo…

-Ya es muy tarde para que me salgas con cosas así.- Gou frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar profundamente dolida.

-Lo sé, Gou, perdóname, por favor.- era la primera vez que su hermano le rogaba y Gou lo estaba disfrutando.

-Pues lo voy a pensar. Ahora que lo mío con Makoto-senpai parece avanzar no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para enviarte mensajes.

-¡Arrrrg! Eso me revienta de verdad, Gou. No puedes enviarle más mensajes a él. Yo aún no he aprobado esa relación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso la tienes que aprobar? Por favor, no seas patán.- Rin se sorprendió. Su hermana jamás usaba palabras tan fuertes para referirse a él.

-No me importa lo que digas, tú aún eres mía y…

-¿Disculpa? Yo soy de mamá y de papá. Tú y yo compartimos un vientre y una vida pero yo no soy de tu propiedad. Es como si yo te dijera que no te apruebo una novia y me colgara de ti todo el rato como un perro rabioso para que nadie te echara el ojo.

-Eso no estaría mal.- incluso por un momento, Rin lo consideró.

-Sólo lo dices porque ahora me gusta alguien ¿verdad? Eres el peor.- Gou se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

-Lo siento, Gou. Sólo estoy bromeando.- Rin se encorvó un poco para estar a su altura y le acarició la cabeza.-Por supuesto que me siento traicionado y herido, y cuando me empujaste en el centro me sentí totalmente rechazado por ti…

-Eres un dramático.

-Pero… lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de todo eso reconozco que Makoto es un buen chico y mientras no se sobrepase todo estará bien para mí. También quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. Quiero compartir más momentos contigo y con mamá. Yo no sé mañana qué pasará. Tengo muchas ganas de cumplir mi sueño como nadador olímpico y todo eso me llevará tiempo lejos de ustedes dos. Pero los pocos recuerdos que podamos formar cuando nos encontremos quiero que sean realmente especiales. Los quiero atesorar de verdad. Por eso… por favor no me hagas de lado con tanta fuerza ¿sí?.- sus pupilas se encontraron de nuevo. Ambos se sorprendieron. Los ojos que los recibían eran exactamente iguales, como un espejo. Matsuoka Rin era Matsuoka Gou. La misma sangre roja, al igual que sus cabellos, corría a través de sus venas. Se habían sentido tan lejanos pero era imposible desprenderse de su conexión.

Después de todo lo que unía a los hermanos era algo místico y especial que no se podía explicar.

-Vayamos a casa, onii-chan.- Gou la tendió una mano a su hermano, mientras la nieve densa seguía acumulándose a su alrededor. A Rin, su hermana se le presentaba bajo una luz nueva. El tiempo había transcurrido igual para los dos y seguiría siendo así por el resto de sus vidas. Cogió la pequeña mano con fuerza como aquella vez durante la procesión. Aunque esta vez el sentimiento de tristeza no estaba allí, las lágrimas contenidas y esa falsa compostura y fortaleza en el rostro de Rin tampoco estaban allí. Era algo más cálido, una gentileza especial. Rin se sentía perdonado.

-Gou…- Rin tiró del brazo de su hermana por una segunda vez y la envolvió en un abrazo protector. Esta vez la pelirroja no lo rechazó. Rin pensó en lo pequeño que era el cuerpo de su hermana incluso después de haber crecido tanto. Pensó que él siempre la vería así de pequeña, y que sería difícil desprender de sus pensamientos aquella imagen de fragilidad y vulnerabilidad de su hermana menor.

-Onii-chan, se hace tarde, entremos ya.

-Feliz Navidad, Gou.- él depositó un beso en su mejilla y Gou se sorprendió. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa casi de inmediato. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla en un acto reflejo.

-Onii-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprendí?.- Rin mostró una sonrisa arrogante de dientes afilados.

-Sí, muchísimo.

-¿Y bien? Yo también quiero uno.- el pelirrojo colocó su mejilla frente a Gou y ella se la pellizcó.

-Qué listo, no creas que lo haré.- le dio la espalda e hizo ademán de echar a andar otra vez.

-¡¿Qué?! No es justo, Gou ¿Sabes todo el valor que tuve que reunir para…?.- pero fue callado en el acto, pues Gou le había cogido del cuello haciéndolo encorvar y depositó un beso en su frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sorprendí?.- Gou le respondió con la misma frase y una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí, muchísimo.- y la misma respuesta.

Después de todos, los Matsuoka eran hermanos. Y cuando llegaron a casa y su madre los recibió preocupada y llorando ellos se alarmaron igual, la abrazaron igual, y sonrieron de igual forma porque era imposible desprenderse de su simetría. Incluso si no eran gemelos había algo de simétrico en su apariencia, en sus gestos, en su corazón.

Aquella noche luego de disfrutar de su cena familiar, Gou se dirigió a su habitación muerta de cansancio pero también de felicidad. Se cambió de ropa y recordó que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Cuando cogió el cargador y conectó el teléfono un mensaje de texto la sorprendió. Era de Makoto.

Gou abrió el mensaje con nerviosismo.

_Pequeña Gou-chan: _

_¡Feliz Navidad! No sé si vas a leer este mensaje a tiempo porque sé que tu teléfono se quedó sin batería pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de haberte visto hoy. Sobre mi pobre regalo de Navidad, pienso darte algo más apropiado en otra ocasión. Pero puedes conservar esa bufanda ¿eh? De hecho quiero que la mantengas, y que la vistas algún día cuando entremos a la escuela ¡Pero si hace calor no tienes que forzarte a usarla! También, si tienes tiempo en fin de año, me gustaría que fuéramos juntos al templo. Siento que ahora hay un montón de cosas que quiero desear y quiero que estés conmigo allí ¿Crees que estoy siendo muy egoísta? Perdón por lo que dije de Sousuke y el prendedor. No es que no te vieras linda usando su regalo pero… ¡te voy a regalar uno más bonito! Y cuando te lo entregue por favor úsalo también. Estoy siendo muy exigente otra vez ¿verdad? Si fuera posible, me gustaría verte cuanto antes, de hecho tengo muchas ganas de verte ahora pero Rin me mataría ¿no es cierto? Pero cuando estés libre por favor dímelo y yo te buscaré. Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar, algo que no pude preguntarte apropiadamente el día de hoy. Antes de besarte sólo así debí preguntarlo, por eso todavía me da mucha vergüenza haber sido tan impulsivo ¡Perdóname, Gou! Espero que tu Navidad haya sido divertida, manda saludos de mi parte a tu madre y deséale a Rin una feliz Navidad por mí, por favor._

_Duerme bien, Gou. Aunque odies que te llamen así, tu nombre me gusta de verdad. Cuando digas mi nombre, dilo así también, por favor. No quiero ser tu senpai, yo quiero ser tu… bueno, ya hablaremos de eso después._

_PD: Leí nuestros mails más recientes. Parece que antes sólo hablábamos de los horarios de entrenamiento y teníamos charlas del típo mánager-capitán. Pero a partir de ahora me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar de muchas cosas más ¡Bueno, ya escribí demasiado y seguro te estoy molestando, perdón!_

_PD2: Te quiero, Gou. _

_MAKOTO_

El corazón de la chica latió con violencia al leer la última frase. Se apresuró a escribirle una disculpa por responder tan tarde y prometió verlo pronto y sobre todo asistir al templo para rezar juntos por la fortuna del año próximo. Había tantas cosas que le quería decir, pero no quería ponerlas en un mensaje, quería decírselas en persona. Quería contarle sobre los sentimientos de Rin, sobre lo buena que había sido la cena familiar y lo feliz que su madre se había puesto con su regalo de Navidad. También quería construir un montón de momentos con Makoto y preguntarle ella misma si quería ser su novio.

Sí, porque Gou no podía esperar. Imaginó lo nervioso que Makoto se pondría, lo rojas que sus orejas estarían. Y con esa imagen se rindió al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gou abrió los ojos al nuevo día y corrió las cortinas para contemplar el paisaje helado del exterior, lo primero que capturó su mirada fue un pequeño conejo de nieve posado en la barandilla de la ventana. Decorado con ramitas y hojas, descansaba inmóvil frente a ella. La chica recordó aquellas navidades donde Rin le decía que cerrara los ojos y luego depositaba en sus pequeñas manos un conejo de nieve. Para Gou, no podía haber un regalo mejor. Contempló su obsequio del presente con ternura y reparó en el papelillo que había atorado en la ventana. Lo cogió, lo desdobló y lo leyó con cuidado.

_Ruidosa Gou:_

_Ya no te lo pude decir pero anoche te veías muy bonita con ese vestido rojo. Antes de que comiences a decir que soy un hermano acosador permíteme señalarte que esto cualquier otro chico te lo habría dicho. Me siento complacido y mi ego se dispara porque sé que te pusiste así de linda sólo para mí ¿Pues para quién más? Ya sé, ahora estás irritada. Pero lo que de verdad quiero decir es que estoy feliz por lo que pasó en Nochebuena. Gracias por estar allí para mí, por perdonarme. En Año Nuevo vayamos a rezar por nuestra buena fortuna al templo con Haru y los demás. _

_¡Cierto! Sousuke me acaba de preguntar por un mensaje si te pusiste el prendedor que te dio ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te había hecho un regalo de Navidad? Maldito sea, haciendo movimientos a mis espaldas. Y por si fuera poco yo no te conseguí nada. Como me gasté todos los ahorros para el presente de mamá no puedo comprarte algo más bonito todavía pero por hoy tu obsequio es el conejito. _

_Hoy me desperté exaltado pensando si Makoto ya te habrá besado en la boca. Más te vale que no._

_La próxima Navidad volvamos a comprarle un obsequio a mamá mientras nos sujetamos la mano ¡Ah! Lo digo porque de ese modo podré presumir de ti y cuidarte al mismo tiempo._

_¡Feliz Navidad, Gou!_

_RIN_

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Gou. Cogió su conejo de nieve con cuidado y lo vio derretirse lentamente sobre la palma de sus manos.

Matsuoka Gou jamás olvidaría los sentimientos que le produjeron recibir la primera nevada con Makoto y el conejo de nieve de su hermano Rin. Ambos tesoros ocuparían, sin duda alguna, un espacio único e irremplazable en sus memorias. Así como la nieve entre sus dedos, a Gou se le derretía algo en el corazón; una felicidad inexplicable, natural y sencilla. Ojalá el conejo de nieve no se derritiera nunca. Ojalá que la primera nevada no se terminara nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
